Owen Grady: Mother of Raptors
by esmeeeeme
Summary: As much as he liked this whole thing, Owen was getting real tired of people greeting him with the phrase "You're alive!" instead of a typical hello. One shot, fluff.


**A/N: I care a lot for the raptor squad. And I have a lot of feelings. And I need fluff. First fanfic ever for the fandom, and I enjoy the headcanon of non binary Owen Grady. I evidently do not own Owen or the squad, enjoy!**

* * *

It was around four in the morning when he was called out of bed.

"You're going to be a father now, Owen," Barry had said after Owen agreed to be the official Raptor wrangler. And honestly, he wasn't that far from the truth. But the animals needed guidance. He did his research. Big reason why the original park failed _terribly_ before opening was because of isolated animals, not letting them socialize with their own kind.

People thought he was crazy to take the job. And that's saying something because this was Jurassic World, a theme park with actual alive genetically modified _dinosaurs_. The reason there was an opening for the job of a raptor wrangler wasn't because of someone getting eaten, contrary to popular belief.

It was because no one was stupid enough to wrangle raptors, much less become part of their pack.

The errors the other candidate wranglers made were that they thought that they were the leader; Above them, not part of them as a pack. Too cocky, too much thinking that they were in charge. That humans could actually top the predators that once ruled the world. Velociraptors were the smartest animals on the island. For years, the scientists were trying to bring them back, but the attempts were failures.

Until now.

And honestly, he really didn't have nothing to lose.

He knew what he was getting into. He sold his apartment in Florida after serving his time in the Navy. Moving his things to Isla Nubar wasn't much of a hassle. He was living in his bungalow, with the most dangerous yet exciting job in the world.

He liked his raptors. They were his girls.

As much as he liked this whole thing, Owen was getting real tired of people greeting him with the phrase "You're alive!" instead of a typical hello.

* * *

When an egg hatched, it was always a big day.

It was five in the morning when Owen was dragged out of his bungalow and summoned to the lab.

Silence filled the lab as the egg began to crack. First, the tip of a claw began to poke out, then a small arm followed.

The first one looked around, expectant. She let out a soft, low croon and Owen felt his breath stop. An actual, alive velociraptor, with big yellow eyes and a bright blue stripe going down her body.

She was beautiful.

His exhaustion faded away into awe. He found himself smiling, and he stopped caring if it looked unprofessional that he was holding the raptor like a newborn in his hands. It was going to be so big when it got older, but for now, this was a baby.

Gently, he extended his finger slightly to her, watching her sniff it with her tiny nose and scratch at it curiously.

God, it was too cute. "Hey there," he greeted gently. "Welcome to the world." The raptor bit his nail with a low whine.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grady," Claire said with a smile. "You're a father now."

* * *

Blue was the name of the first raptor. The Beta of the pack. Her sisters followed soon after. Delta, Echo and finally, Charlie.

For the first few weeks, he would basically be a live in mother for the raptors.

They weren't sure what to call Owen. Khalessi, mom, dad, that crazy son of a bitch, he really didn't _care_. He didn't really identify with any gender. When Barry had asked him, he said, "I am their parent. Mother, father, it doesn't matter."

"May I ask," Barry asked.

"Non-binary," Owen said. "He and him is what I go by for society, but aside from that," he shrugged. "I really do not care for labels. But Khaleesi sounds badass."

With that confirmation, Barry had shouted out "Well, well, if it isn't our very own Khaleesi, Mother of Raptors!" And the title kind of stuck.

* * *

When they were younger, still a few weeks old, they would sometimes sleep with Owen. Echo liked to curl around his arm, like a snake. Blue always slept around his neck, Delta and Charlie on his lap. Their naps after running through their huge paddock.

It was oddly adorable.

Barry always took pictures and kept them for archive purposes, but he knew he would be sending them to the rest of the science team in the lab. Fuck archives, they were blackmail.

"I've never seen such a sight like that," Barry told him one day.

"No one has," Owen said. It was a scientific breakthrough; human incorporating himself into a pack of genetically reborn velociraptors.

"The girls love you. You're their family."

Owen was...proud. He was proud of how far the girls had come, how good they were doing.

"I guess so."

Those were his girls, his raptors, and he'll punch any son of a bitch that tries to hurt them.

* * *

Turns out, that promise of hurting the ones that wanted to hurt his girls got fulfilled pretty soon.

At the time, they were three months old. Around the size of a large dog, but they were still younger nonetheless. The other human they had interacted with aside from him was Barry. That was it.

He didn't know how the group from InGen had gotten inside the paddock. The girls were in harnesses, tied up, letting out loud wails. They were scared. Separated.

Shit.

They were never without one another. When one of them was away, especially like this, the best way to describe their reaction was separation anxiety. And now, with a bunch of scientists poking and prodding at them, at the age equivalency of a child, they were terrified.

"You're not authorized to be here," a uniformed man said to him.

"Don't give me that shit. Who did this?" Owen demanded.

Vic. The bastard.

"So you're the son of a bitch in charge," Owen said, already cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, Mr. Grady, it's an honor to see you agai-"

The rest was cut off with a sharp punch.

"Get the fuck away from the raptors, right now!" he had snapped.

He threw the harnesses aside. Soon, he had an armful of scared, crying raptors. Blue was crying, Delta was nuzzling into his arm, Charlie squeezed in between her sisters.

No one dared to even touch them again.

* * *

When days would get too stressful, he would go down to the paddock and with his girls, they would play a game of fetch.

And by fetch, it was capture the goat.

"How are my girls doing?" he asked. They greeted him like over excited puppies and it warmed his heart in the weirdest way. Even if it meant that they were ready to hunt down a goat and rip it apart to share.

Which was currently what was going on.

"Wait for my signal."

The goat was released and Delta began to run.

Quick to direct his attention, Owen snapped his fingers. He called out, "Delta, don't give me that shit! On _my_ signal."

Delta growled and did the raptor equivalency of a teenage eye roll, but with another pointed look from Owen, she took back a few steps to be aligned to her sisters. It was important to discipline them, to keep them in check. As collaborative raptors were, they still were competitive and constantly trying to one up one another; Owen was _still_ the Alpha and he had to remind them every time.

"Alright girls, get ready, get set, go!" Owen whistled sharply,

A higher pitched chatter went through the trees. Charlie had gotten the goat again.

"Atta girl Charlie, bring it home!" Owen called out, whistling.

Always, they would bring him back a piece, knowing that he didn't hunt along them. It was a nice gesture. Owen didn't eat goat raw, obviously, so he handed it back to them, saying "Thank you, but you girls deserve it." It became routine.

Because if there was anyone who cared for the animals, it was Owen Grady.

* * *

 **This was just some silly fluff I needed after the hella stressful week I have been going through.**

 **And fun fact! THERE IS A SEQUEL! ACTUAL ONGOING SEQUEL. Sorry, I got excited. Its called Fireflies, go check it ouuuuuuuut. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome!**


End file.
